redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Jacos
Julian Jacos is the last member of House Jacos, and the only known Singer in Norta. He is the uncle to Cal and the brother of Coriane Jacos. Biography Early life and Coriane's death Julian grew up with Sara Skonos and his sister Coriane. When his sister was killed, Julian grew to hate Tiberias for not being able to save her and for marrying Elara Merandus, and Elara for punishing Sara by cutting her tongue out. Eventually, he also bore hatred for Maven for being Elara's son. Meeting Mare Many years after Coriane's death, Julian encounters Mare Barrow, a Red with abilities disguised as a Silver. He was given Mare to be her teacher. Instead of teaching her lessons, Julian trained her to control her special powers. But when Julian was studying her powers, he saw that she did not control electricity, she created it, something no Silver could do. Julian produced a list of Reds like her, newbloods, and gave it to her. Mare eventually told Maven about this, who was actually plotting against her and used the list. After a failed attempt to break out the Scarlet Guard prisoners, Julian and Sara escaped, while Mare Barrow and Cal, his nephew, were subjected to execution, but escaped. In Glass Sword, Mare is seen asking Colonel Farley about Julian. It is known that he had been imprisoned in Corros Prison. Later in the book, at the battle in Corros, Mare and Cal freed Julian from his prison, and they escaped together to Tuck. Julian visited Mare often in Tuck. In King's Cage, when Julian and Sara are in the Scarlet Guard, Sara finds a healer to give her a tongue. After so many years of suffering the pain of being mute, to the joy of Julian, she was finally able to speak again. Personality Julian is curious, kind and wise. His placid demeanor often leads Mare to forget that he is an intelligent scholar and scientist. He is an outcast among the Silver Elite, lamenting that his only friends are his books. Julian is passionate for what he thinks is right, a trait that mirrors Cal's. He also hates how Reds are viewed as inferior to Silvers, and thinks how Reds are treated is wrong to the 'deepest levels of humanity.' Physical description Julian has pale skin, brown eyes and thinning, chestnut brown hair with gray streaks. He often wears the same set of faded and stained yellow robes which, according to Mare, make him look like a 'human piece of parchment.' Abilities Mind control Julian is a Singer, meaning he can use his voice to control people as long as direct eye contact is established. In War Storm, he is seen to sing Volo Samos off the Archeon Bridge, it is mentioned by Cal that it is the first time Julian used his ability to kill someone. Relationships Mare Barrow Julian was Mare's mentor and guardian while at Summerton. When they first meet, to Mare's horror, Julian reveals that he knows of her true identity as a Red, but reassures Mare that he will keep it a secret. Mare begins to like Julian when she realizes that he is not like the other Silver Elite, and despises the unfair treatment of Reds as much as she does. During Mare's daily lessons with him, Julian studies Mare's newfound powers and helps her to get a better handle of them. He is fascinated when he discovers that, unlike other Silvers with elemental abilities, Mare can create electricity rather than just manipulate it. Julian becomes a wise guardian and friend to Mare, giving her invaluable advice on how to survive in the Silver court. He even gives Mare a wise warning that she shouldn't trust her betrothed Maven, but Mare originally dismisses it as ridiculous. When her friends are captured after the Sun Shooting, Mare begs Julian to help her free them. Julian uses his singer ability to free Mare's friends, even though he knows that doing so may put him in grave danger. Coraine Jacos Coraine was Julian's sister. Sara Skonos Julian grew up alongside Sara, and is said by Mare that Julian must had loved Sara once, and still does. Sara was also his sister's best friend Trivia * Julian drinks when he is upset. * He thinks that there is 'nothing so terrible as a story untold.' * He wrote a copy of Coriane's diary to someday show it to Cal. Category:Characters Category:Queen Song characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:War Storm characters Category:Silver Category:Jacos